mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Vi Ashhurst
Vi Ashhurst is a former member of the Dalanian Special Forces who was later selected to be Dalania's Operative. After a brief period in the role, Ashhurst retired from active service, citing personal reasons - with many rumours suggesting this is the result of a relationship with the Dalanian Overseer, Railas Davion. Ashhurst had valiantly lead the force defending Bananalon from the Stahlian invasion, keeping her soldiers together when all seemed lost. Then, upon realising the chaos that the launch of atomic weapons in the URPA/Stahl war would bring, made the bold - and practically suicidal - order for her men to make an escape to Loveshack. Ashhurst arrived in Loveshack with her exhausted men, only to find that a more unnerving mission awaited them: they would form the force joining Railas Davion aboard the ark, leaving Arsinos forever. Ashhurst was awarded the highest honour in the Dalanian militray, the Mark of Vexus by Arkos Davion upon reaching Bananalon, with the medal itself being one of the last items to be loaded on to the ark before it would leave Arsinos. Ashhurst has two children with her partner Railas Davion, daughter Alyxia and son Lucian. Early Life Vi was born in the coastal city of Traianos, directly north of the capital Sarluka. Her father, Sebastian worked as an engineer for Rhodok Armaments, while her mother, Leona, was an accountant. Vi grew up uncertain of what career to take - an uncommon occurence in the Dalanian education system. At the age of 17, having begun studying psychiatry, Vi spent a week with her father at a demonstration of some of the newer technologies (her mother had been planning to attend as usual, however had been ill), where she met a 19-year old Railas Davion, who was to be testing a variety of the equipment on behalf of the Dalanian Special Forces. A keen eye for details lead to Vi being briefly hired by Rhodok to work as an assistant to her father, and she spent much of her free time with Railas (the only other person working who was of similar age), who began to teach her some basic martial skills - including the use of various weapons (including his now infamous pulse rifle) and unarmed self-defence. The two seemed likely at the verge of forming a relationship, however, following the Massacre at Summer Square, Davion cut off their relationship, worried as to what would happen the Vi should he ever be severely (or fatally) injured in combat. Despite the ending of her relationship with Davion, Vi joined the military after completing her Medicine and Psychiatry degrees, with the skills Railas taught her helping her ace the initial training. Military Service Vi has enjoyed a highly successful military career, and following her leadership of the Flight of the Damned has been awarded the highest possible honour in the Dalanain military, the Mark of Vexus, for her audacity, bravery, unwavering courage and leadership in the face of certain doom. Special Operations Alpha Ashhurst became a member of the prestigious Special Operations Alpha Unit after being selected by Ozriel Kais (who was unaware of his close friend's relationship with Vi), and would take upon a high ranking position, ascending to the role of Lieutenant Colonel during repulsion of the Kanish invasion of Lupaia. Vi was noted for her excellent leadership quality, calm approach to situations that could break more experienced commanders, and the ability to inspire courage or forge calmness amongst soldiers that were under her commander. War of Bananalon The Alpha unit were deployed to Bananalon in order to prevent the incoming Stahl invasion, however, upon the destruction of the Vexus Airborne Carrier, the unit lost all reinforcements, and began to lose ground to the advancing Stahl military, before being surrounded. Vi had expected either a prisoner exchange or simply illegal execution at the hands of the Stahl forces, who instead chose to simply leave the pinned, trapped Dalanians to die as ate decreed. When news of the death of the head of the Alpha Unit reached Vi, it came with orders for her to take command, and under her orders, the surviving soldiers began to regain some semblances of order and even hope. Flight of the Damned After several months of terror, Ashhurst overheard broadcasts of two key events: the news of the AAC's nuclear assault, and of the Stahl president - Hanz Shultz - claiming that this was the end of the world. This spread chaos amongst the Stahl besigers, and Vi took the opportunity to initiate her escape plan: the deployment and detonation of the vast majoity of explosives and smoke grenades left in the Dalanian stockpile and then escape in the ensuing chaos. Of the 33 soldiers who survived up to this point, 29 followed Ashhurst in the escape, heading to the Novak border and then following it across to Loveshack. Overall, the exodus took several days, however, all 30 who left Bananalon made it to Loveshack alive - though many were suffering as a result of the escape. Operative of the Dalanian Enclave Personal Life Relationships Railas Davion - Alyx Davion - Eion Davion - Sashor Montras - Sebastian Ashhurst - Leona Ashhurst - Ozriel Kais (More will come soon, don't panic) Category:Operatives Category:Politicians